


dandelion salad (a reddie fic)

by snapephobic



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Eddie's a huge star wars stan', Enjoy!, I cannot write summaries, M/M, Slow Burn, also if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes please tell me and i'll correct them, also there's most likely not gonna be smut in this i'm sorry, and richie makes mixtapes and climbs through eddie's window because i say so, but yea, i'm an asexual and i feel very uncomfortable writing it, like a VERY slow burn, like i am absolute shit at them, like that is totally canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapephobic/pseuds/snapephobic
Summary: Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak have been friends since the very beginning, but what if one (or both) of them wants a bit more?_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Basically a bunch of oneshots that are in the same universe, as I cannot seem to write a story in chronological order.NOTE ON 1-26-2021: NOT IN THE FANDOM ANYMORE, ON (PERMANENT?) HIATUS
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad, i'm just warning you

_ A boy watched from behind the play structure, the only place he could see and not be seen. The kids playing looked like they were having so much fun. But it was too dangerous. At least that’s what his mom always said.  _

_ “You could get hurt, and there might be traces of allergens on the childrens’ clothing. And what if one of them was sick? You could die, Eddiebear!” she exclaimed when he asked why he couldn’t play like everyone else. “It’s safer if you just watch from a safe distances. Then you can’t be hit by any projectiles and it’s just better for everyone.”  _

_ Eddie didn’t know what projectiles were, but they sounded scary, so he stayed hidden. The first time he spoke in class, half of the group hadn’t even known he was there. But it was better that way, right? He didn’t want to be noticed by others. Most of the boys in his grade were irresponsible and would be a bad influence on Eddie. Well, that’s what his mom said, of course. _

_ Eddie loved his mom very much, but the things she said confused him sometimes. Like how homosexuals were going to hell. He didn’t know what homosexuals were, of course, but they didn’t sound too bad. However, over time, his view on them changed.  _

_ Why would a man want to love another man? That sounded disgusting. But he didn’t think they deserved to go to Hell just because of who they loved. _

_ His view on that changed too, over time. God said they should go to hell, and God was never wrong. Right? Of course not. Homosexuals were disgusting heathens who deserved to burn in the deepest depths of hell. _

_ But that’s later on in the story. For now, Eddie was in 2nd grade, and the only person without any friends in his entire class. Even Greta Keene had a best friend, a girl named Betty Ripsom.  _

_ One day, for the first time ever, Eddie decided to disobey his mother. He wanted some friends, and he could not survive a day without them. But he was too scared to go up and talk to anyone. So he waited for someone to come to him. _

_ Sooner than he expected, a boy came up to him. The boy was infamous throughout the school for his dirty mouth, and had been nicknamed ‘Trashmouth’ by some of the upperclassmen. Eddie felt he should hate Richie, but he was weirdly drawn to the boy and was overjoyed when he came over. _

_ “Do you wanna eat lunch with B-b-b-bill and Stanny and me tomorrow?” Richie asked quickly. _

_ “Uh, sure. What table do you sit at?” Eddie responded, trying to calm the nerves. Someone wanted to eat lunch with him! Edward Frank Kaspbrak. It seemed too good to be true. Richie laughed. _

_ “We’re in the same class, remember? We can go to lunch together. _

_ “Oh! Um, sure, I guess?” _

_ “I mean you don’t  _ have  _ to. Like, sit with us or walk with me. I just saw you alone and was asking. Jesus fucking Christ.” Richie started to walk away.  _

_ “Wait! I’ll sit with you. A-a-and we can go to lunch together.” Richie smiled and said, “Alright, motherfucker.” _

_ Eddie sat with them that day, and the next, and the day after that, and would sit with them for most of the rest of their school lives. And thus a friendship began. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Birthday (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys and welcome back to emma having no motivation to write until 1 am as usual

“One, two, three- aand he’s out!” Richie exclaims in his sports commentator Voice. It was one of his worst Voices, although the worst was definitely the British Gentleman From The 1800s. For one, Richie had never met a British person, so his only knowledge of their accents came from movies, which aren’t the most reliable source for learning a Voice. Even so, he only watched movies from the UK for months to get it just right, (which meant it was horrible to everyone’s ears but his own).

Richie was using his sports commentator Voice at this moment because Eddie was trying (and failing) to hit the pinata at his 15th birthday party. He’d even gotten his mom to buy real, sugary candy to put inside. But Eddie was dangerous blindfolded with a wiffle ball bat in hand in the sense that he walked around and swung at everything in a four foot radius, still, miraculously, missing the pinata itself. Normally one of the losers would step in and offer to help, but Sonia was insistent on letting her son hit the pinata first. Eddie would have still gotten help, but she was adamant about staying and “helping” with the party. Naturally this spawned a comment from Richie about how she was “helping” him in the bedroom, which earned an elbow in the stomach from Eddie.

Of course Eddie wasn’t really out, and wouldn’t be until he finally hit the taco shaped pinata. Luckily, Sonia stepped inside for a few minutes, and Bill pointed him in the right direction, so the candy finally erupted from it right as she came back out, seemingly disappointed that she hadn’t gotten it on video. She’d brought her camcorder out and everything.

The rest of the losers took turns hitting the pinata to get the rest of the candy out before scrambling to get as much as they could. Of course it would be gone before tomorrow, but that was the point of having candy, right? Especially since Sonia got the good stuff, which was expected and surprising at the same time.

Soon the pizzas arrived; two cheese, two pepperoni, one veggie, and one meat. Just enough for the teens to be full and for Sonia, in all of her 400 pound, diet crazy glory, to grab a slice or two (of the veggie, of course). Then she brought out the salads, which no one wanted except Ben, who was trying to be healthier for football in the spring. 

To be honest, the only reason the Losers tolerated Sonia was because of her cakes. While most of her cooking tasted like literal shit, her cakes were healthy masterpieces. They were made with whole wheat flour and honey for sweetness, but they tasted absolutely heavenly. It was like regular cake and fucking ambrosia (you know, from percy jackson?) had a baby and it was one of the best things made in Derry. To add to that, her cake decorating skills were incredible, and each design was better than the last.

Sonia had acquired arthritis in her hand the past year, and she constantly reminded everyone of that, so no one expected much this year. However, to say they were shocked would be an understatement. Richie wolf-whistled as she set the masterpiece on the picnic table. Three tiers, covered in a rainbow of colors, with sprinkles, icing, and bits of fondant writing Eddie’s name seemed too grand for a small party of 8 people in the Middle-of-Nowhere Maine. Sonia honestly should have become a professional cake decorator. Her creations would sell like hotcakes in the big city, where she’d always wanted to live. 

Finally it was time for presents, and Richie seemed particularly excited this year, for reasons unbeknownst to Eddie. If only he knew the surprises that awaited him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i sent the first part of this chapter to some friends and they seemed to like it. i actually think it's pretty good surprisingly

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of this chapter? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
